No estoy celoso
by Xena11
Summary: Un corto y dulce one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas. Es ErLu/LuZa. Masc Lucy X Erza


Luke no se consideraba uno de esos tipos celosos. No, Luke Heartifillia, no estaba celoso, pero él no tenía remedio cuando se trataba de romance. Porque, cuando necesitas consejos de amor, estos no llaman a la puerta de tu casa aún siendo la última persona del universo. Luke, es joven, guapo, inteligente... capaz de manejar sus propios problemas. Pero él es la persona más torpe del mundo cuando se trata del amor. Ni siquiera podía entender sus propios sentimientos, triste ¿no?

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de la mortal, densa pero adorable, Titania? Buena pregunta, pero él, tampoco lo entendía. Desde que fueron a su primera misión juntos, no pudo de dejar de admirar y desarrollar sentimientos por la chica. Pero, ¿por qué Erza es tan densa, fuerte, aterradora y tan terca? Así que, ¿por qué demonios Luke se enamoró de ella? ¿Alguna teoría o explicación?

Dos ojos marrones se posaron sobre una cabellera escarlata y azul. Luke en su vida se sintió celoso. Él ni siquiera se podía describir con esa palabra. Pero no le gustaba ni un pelo la cercanía que últimamente Jellal profesaba a Erza. Él sabía que no tenía derecho a decirles que no se hablaran, pero al verlos los celos le consumían. Sentía múltiple punzadas de celos sobre él, pero era normal ¿no? Alguna vez tendría que pasar. Lo único que deseaba era que Jellal dejara de ocupar todo el tiempo de Titania. Basta con mirarles a los dos, para ver la actitud coqueta del peliazul. Erza parecía ignorante a lo que hacía el chico, como si no supiera que estuviera flirteando con ella. Un pequeño resoplido de disgusto se le escapó de los labios.

"Luke, parece que estás un tanto molesto." Dijo Mirajane. La albina estaba limpiando vasos, dándoles un gran brillo. Luke se encogió de hombros con desdén, y tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que había pedido. La demonio arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

"No estoy molesto." Declaró. Molesto no era la palabra, pero cabreado se le acercaba más. Tomó un último vistazo a los dos y descubrió para su disgustó que Jellal le daba su tarta de fresas. Puta vida. Luke no era una persona malhablante, pero realmente esa actitud de acaramelados le molestaba. Anhelaba esos días en los que Jellal no estaba todavía. No le importaría que desapareciera de nuevo. El joven no tenía claro lo que le molestaba más, o la forma de coquetear de Jellal o la actitud ignorante de Erza.

"Luke, creo que les estás mirando demasiado." Dijo Mira. La maga albina no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud tan celosa del rubio, se veía tan lindo así... El muchacho dejó escapar un resoplido.

"No miro, solo estoy observando la escena." Mirajane arqueó una ceja, y dejó fuertemente la taza que incluso despertó al maestro que felizmente dormía.

"Lo siento." Se excusó. El rubio tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barra y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

"Mira, ¿crees que estoy bueno?" Se aventuró a preguntar. Necesitaba impresionar a la maga blindaba como fuese. Pero era difícil, Jellal era bastante guapo. Inconscientemente se sacudió el pelo.

"Por supuesto, eres el chico más guapo del lugar." Sonrió amablemente. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" Juró que pudo vislumbrar un sonrojo en las mejillas del mago celestial. Después miró hacia la dirección en la que miraba y vio a Erza con Jellal riendo juntos. Se dio una bofetada mental, se había olvidado de que al chico le gustaba Erza. "Siempre te queda la posibilidad de confesarte."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta Erza?" La albina enarcó una ceja. Tal vez no era un genio, pero era consciente de que Jellal no era su enamoramiento.

"Sólo es un consejo." En su fuero interno sabía que acabaría cediendo.

"¿Y si no lo hago?"Preguntó desafiante el chico.

"Haré que Jellal se bese con Erza en frente de ti." La mandíbula de Luke se apretó y se levantó del asiento con algo de dificultad. Luego se acercó a Erza mientras Mirajane sonreía. ¿Como consigo ceder siempre? Pensó.

"Oh, hola, Luke..." Erza no acabó la frase porque el rubio la besó. El gremio se quedó boquiabierto, los ojos de Jellal se agrandaron y la pelirroja le devolvió el beso. Ya estaba claro... A Erza le gustaba Luke y a Luke le gustaba Erza. Al fin se separaron en busca de aire y mirando a sus compañeros...

"He estado esperando hacer esto durante muuucho tiempo." Sonrió Luke para volver a capturar sus labios.


End file.
